Trapped in The Woods With a Yami Cow
by bobonobber
Summary: The characters of yu-gi-oh are sent in the woods to play hide and seek. there's some rules though the losers get humiliated and a cow is it.
1. muahahahahaha

Chapter 1. The Cast and Weevle Gets Smote.  
( I don't own yu-gi-oh or a cow or a monkey or a rice factory)  
  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, and Weevle Underwood are standing around in a game shop when they get sucked into a vortex and appear in the middle of the woods.  
  
Weevle(rubbing his head): ah my aching head.  
  
The group look around where they are and spot a giant cow and Yami Bakura on a flat rock.  
  
Yami: Tomb robber why are we here.  
  
Joey: Ya and what's with the cow you freak.  
  
Bakura jumps of the rock and laughs at Joey and Yami.  
  
Bakura: ah so you like the cow Pharoh, it was his idea to bring you here. (with this everyone falls over anime style)  
  
Cow: I am the almighty Bobonobber you will fear me.  
  
Joey: oh sure we far you captain cow.  
  
Bobonobber: yes you little fool fear me. I have decided that you will play hide and seek with myself being it.  
  
Bakura (in a game show host voice): That's not all folks if you get caught buy the almighty Bobonobber you get humiliated and tortured in a stupid way.  
  
The characters look at each-other then at the cow.   
  
Weevle: So cow what if we don't want to do what you say. I know anything because you're a cow and I could roast you and serve you with an order of fries hahaa. I'm leaving  
  
Bobonobber (real angrily) you Defy me BOY. I'll show you what I can do.  
  
A giant claw shoots out of the ground behind Weevle then another one the clawed hands push up and pull the man eater bug out of the ground.  
  
Bobonobber: haha feel my wrath!  
  
The giant bug shoves weevle in his mouth so that weevle's foot is sticking out  
  
Man Eater Bug: mwrph  
  
Weevle: ah get me out of here   
  
Loud crunching sound...  
  
While how did you like my fic the next chapter will be up soon R&R   
Flames will be used to slow roast tea. 


	2. love and marriage to a kuriboh

Chapter 2: the game begins, marriage to a kuriboh.  
  
Well sorry about not being back sooner but I had some things to deal with. I wish to thank every one who read chapter 1. And what you've all be waiting for. I don't own yu-gi-oh, on with the show.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Weevle eaten by a man-eater bug the characters run into the woods.  
  
Yami bakura: let the games begin.  
  
Bobonobber the giant cow begins running through the wilderness with yami bakura there next target is ................. Tea. Has bobonobber smashes through trees yami bakura pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. Soon it is yami bakura, Bobonobber, and a guy who does wedding's in los vegas running after tea.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Tea is tied to a chair beside a kuriboh with random duel monsters sitting behind them sniffling.   
  
Vegas man: I now pronounce you furball and wife.  
  
Tea gets kicked into a limo loaded with bottle rockets   
  
Bobonobber * crying *: I hope they have a happy honeymoon.  
  
Driving away the kuriboh touches the driveshaft and combusts.   
  
Yami bakura: well that's the end of that   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well how did you like it, tune in next chapter for, WHEN GRANDPAS ATTACK. 


	3. lord of the fish

Chapter 3: WHEN GRANDPAS ATTACK.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything of value. (that includes yu-gi-oh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our story begins with the fearless cow Bobonobber hunting for Rex Raptor.  
  
Bobonobber: I shall find you Rex.  
  
************************elswere*************************************************  
  
Mako's p.o.v.  
  
Mako Tsunami is running from a very deranged Granpa moto.   
  
Grandapa *while waving a giant stick* : come here mako I just want to introduce you to Mr. Stick.  
  
Mako trips over a branch and falls into a river where he's saved by a crocidile.  
  
Mako: onward mighty crocodile to eat the old man.  
  
*************************elsewere***********************************************  
  
bobonobber is dangling rex raptor over a pit of hungry monkey's  
  
bobonobber: haha you lose.  
  
Rex: just tell me one thing how can you hold me by my feet.  
  
Bobonobber: because I'm a YAMI COW. *drops rex*   
  
******************back to grandpa***********************************************  
  
we now join grndpa while he is being eaten by a 6 foot crocodile.  
  
Grandpa: gggggurrrgggleeeee  
  
Mako: I am now LORD OF THE FISH (oh I don't own the book lord of the flies either)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well that's chapter 3 R&R flames welcome 


	4. GAAAH i've soiled myself

Chapter #4 GAAAH I seem to have soiled myself  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh and I don't own MAC trucks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( in a twisted change of events mako is now riding a crocodile in search of bobonobber)  
  
mako: onward mighty crocodile  
  
********************elsewere*************************  
  
Tristen: * begging bobonobber* nooooo don't do it  
  
Bobonobber: * brandishing a weedwacker* oh yes I will  
  
Yami Bakura: * also brandishing a weedwacker* can we now?  
  
Bobonobber: YES * he and Yami Bakura start cutting Tristens hair with the weedwacker*  
  
Tristen: nooooooooooooooo * dies of hairlessness*  
  
****************************elsewere**********************  
  
joey: when did you get here mai?  
  
Mai: uhhhh a while ago  
  
Joey: ok  
  
******************elsewere****************************  
  
mako: * riding his crocodile straight at bobonobber* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
bobonobber: * turns into a MAC truck* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
mako: GAAAH I seem to have soiled myself * has wet pants*  
  
bobonobber: * runs over mako backs up over him and runs him over again*  
  
yami bakura: harsh  
  
bobonobber: * turns back into a cow* fuuuuun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well that's chapter 4. tune in next whenever for chapter 5 wich includes a cameo from Kiru the lunatic and bobert the dancing guava polar bean in  
  
CHAPTER 4: HOOOOLY SHIKES IT'S A DANCING GUAVA BEAN 


End file.
